Armelle Tegwyn A journal of an Adventurer
by WarneD1986
Summary: This is the Journal of Armelle Tegwyn a fierce Nord warrior's adventures from Helgen and beyond.   Author's Note: This is based on my current play through of TESV: Skyrim. The events occur as they did in the game.
1. Author

Author's Note:

This is my first attempt at Fan-Fiction. It is a work in progress. I am currently working on cleaning up the flow, grammar, and spelling. Also I am going back through the previously written chapters and breaking it down into manageable paragraphs.

The last papers I have written were in MLA and APA format for my English 102 class in college. I am just still getting used to the rules that govern paragraph use in a story, but I feel I am learning quickly.

This story is based on my currently play through of the game. It is her journal recording the events that happen to her in the game from a retrospective perspective.

If you have any ideas, thoughts, words of encouragement, criticism and questions. Please don't hesitate to Private Message me.

Thank you for your time,

WarneD1986

PS I am still hammering out a Prologue of sorts about Armelle's parent's explaining why Armelle is so strong and does not look like either of her parents.


	2. Past Recollections

Past recollections.

I was never one to record my life before but, so much has happened and I feel so much more will happen that it may make a great song when I die and go to Sovngarde. That some one may want to know the story of Armelle Tegwyn.

I should describe myself, I was never blessed with looks as my mother was, when I was growing up the villagers said that I didn't look anything like my parents. At a young age I stood a half head or so taller than the other children of my age. I still am taller than most Nords in my womanhood. Even Orsimer males have to look up to look into my eyes, but they don't have to crane their necks much. I was never weak even as a babe, my father said that I was so strong. As a youth I had already developed muscle tone. Don't think me to be a musclebound female that looks more like a male than a female, I still maintained a feminine figure. I never liked being a child, not being like the others, it made me an easy target for their cruelty. I have been blessed with minimal blemishes, only scar that is visible is three vertical stripes on my left cheek that I got on my first 'hunting' trip. My fiery locks of hair are cropped off at my shoulders, I wore my hair shorter when I was in my youth, but that lead to shouts of "Man-Girl." My skin is a shade on the pale side not sickly but healthy.

I will try to touch the important parts. The time-line will not be as it should be since when you look back what you see some times gets clouded by the mists of the past.

While wandering the wastes of Skyrim. I happened to stumble upon a trap sprung by the people known as the Imperials on the Nord Rebels that calls themselves the Stormcloaks.

I guess I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I tried to flee since I had no part of the battle, but when I started to run I was hit across the head and knocked cold. I do not know what transpired in between when the world went dark and when I awoke in the back of a wagon being towed by a brown horse.

I was bound at the wrists and there were others in the wagon with me. I did not know who they were. The one that sat across from me was dressed in a soldiers garb, to his left was a man in ragged light clothing, and the man that sat to my right was garbed in finery of cloth, leather and fur, He had a gag about his mouth. The man in ragged clothes identified himself as Lokir of Rorikstead "Horse Thief."

The wagon stopped in Helgen, there was another wagon ahead of us that had four prisoners each garbed like the soldier. We were instructed to get out of the wagons in the town square in front of a tower, before the tower that was the headsman block.

The Imperials had a role call of the captives.

The soldier that sat across me was identified as Ralof of Riverwood, the one to the right of me was identified as Ulfric Stormcloak.

Hadavar was an Imperial that was doing the role call and did not see me on his list. He tried to point out to the commander that I was not on the list, but she said that I was to go to the block with the rest. Hadavar expressed his sympathies to me.

There was an Imperial in fine armor his name was General Tallius leader of the Imperial forces. He confronted Ulfric saying he killed the High-King with the voice. While a priestess was giving us our last rights, a Stormcloak stepped forward and interrupted her and told her that he didn't have all morning. He had the audacity to step up the the block and lay his head down. He was first to die that day.

I was next on the list and on the chopping block. When my head was on the block a loud roar issued forth from the sky. The headsman raised his axe and a massive black dragon dropped out of the sky and landed on the tower and unleashed his voice and summoned forth fiery rocks that plummeted from the sky. The dragon unleashed his voice again knocking down every one in the square.

Quickly I regained my feet and found that it was madness and I was still bound at the wrist. I ran to the safest spot that I saw was a tower, running up the stairs of the tower,when I got half way up the stairs the dragon bashed his ugly head through the wall of the tower and unleashed a withering gout of flame and flew away.

The only way out was to jump from the breach in the tower to the inn that was next to the tower. I soon met up with Hadavar, he led me through Helgen to the Keep.

Once we were in the keep he loosed my bonds and let me take some of the equipment to protect myself. All that was to be found was a set of light Imperial armor that would stop no blades and a small iron sword that I would not butter my bread with. I digress, even though the armor did not provide any real substantial protection, nor the blade was what I preferred, it was better than nothing.

Fighting through the keep we found a path that lead to a cave system that was deep with in. I liberated a weapon of my liking off the body of a dead Stormcloak, a great sword forged in iron, it was a feet feet shorter than I was,and it cleaved better than the small butter knife that I was forced to use.

Finally, the path lead out to the open air of Skyrim. The Great Black Drake of Destruction, must had finished with the razing of Helgen. It flew north towards Riverwood.

Hadavar suggested we travel Riverwood and speak with his uncle Alvor was a blacksmith there, Hadavar would help us.

Alvor listened to our tale and agreed to helped us out. Alvor requested that I go further north to Whiterun and warn Jarl Balgruuf about the dragon and send aid to Riverwood. Before I left Hadavar suggested that I go to Solitude and join the Legion. I admit the thought intrigues me.

On the way to Whiterun I came upon a Giant and a group of three well armored people trying to take the monster down, and not wanting them to have all the glory. With my great sword at the ready I rushed in, and managed to get a few good swings into the Giant before the giant fell.

The leader of the group came up to me and congratulated me on my ferocity and battle prowess.

She was a fierce Nord with flowing auburn locks, strong body, clad in well crafted armor that protected but also was sensual that it showed enough but not too much, it made me want to see more. Her eyes were her best asset, deep cerulean in color that seem to peer deep into your soul seeing who you truly are, those eyes gleamed with a feral strength that drew me in, that I wanted to and want to lose myself in them forever. The name of this Auburn haired warrior goddess was Aela the Huntress, Shield Sister of the Companions. A group of fierce warriors that strength and honor above all else.

As I looked upon her I felt my stomach churn, a shortness of breath, a feeling attraction that I have not felt for any one else. I heard stories and songs of "Love at first sight." but thought they were just old bard's tales and it would never happen to me. I pray to Mara the divine of love and compassion that Aela will feel the way I do about her. Only time will tell.

I found that Whiterun was closed due to the Dragon attacks. I convinced the gate's guardian to let me in. He was hesitant to allow me to pass but when I told im that I was there when Helgen was attacked, he allowed me to pass and instructed that I make my way to Dragonsreach to speak with the Jarl.

The Jarl and his Steward were arguing about some matters related to the Hold. I was stopped by a Dunmer female and she inquired as to why I was there. I told her that I was to speak with the Jarl and report on the dragon attack. The Dunmer allowed to pass and speak with the Jarl, TheJarl listened to my report on the attack on Helgen and also to my request that he send aid to Riverwood.

The Steward was craven and stated that the Jarl of Falkreath would take that as a provocation thatWhiterun was siding with the Stormcloaks and preparing to attack Falkreath in the name of Ulfric.

Jarl Balgruuf silenced the craven Steward and instructed Irileth a Dunmer Housecarl to send a detachment of soldiers to defend Riverwood against any dragon attack.

The Jarl instructed me to speak with his court wizard Farengar a strange Nord male to aid him in his "Dragon Project." The wizard dispatched me to go to a Nord crypt called Bleak Falls Barrow and fetch a stone tablet that may or may not be there.

The Barrow was near Riverwood.

It was getting late so I got a room in the Bannered Mare and started to write this journal after getting a blank journal and some charcoal that I had previously purchased from Belethor at the general goods store and began to write this journal and spent the night in the Bannered Mare.

I will head to Riverwood first thing tomorrow morning.


	3. 18th of Last Seed

Tirdas 18th of Last Seed.

Early Morning

Last night I dreamt of Aela, she and I were out in the wilds and were running together, stalking a herd of elk in a wooded pine forest, a thick mist was in the air obstructing our sight, and muffled the sounds.

The moons were full overhead casting a ghastly light on the mist shrouded forest. Aela ran on ahead of me and was swallowed up in the mist, sprinting to keep up but was soon left behind. Wandering lost in the woods a death shriek of an elk shattered the silence to the left of me. Turning towards where the sound had issued, walking to the sound. Traveling some distance, another sound caught my ears that chilled my bones, the low feral growls of a wolf,and gnashing of teeth but different.

Stopping at the edge of the clearing and I beheld the body of a white stag dead on the ground, a dark furred form stood over the stag and was feeding. The furred creature was humanoid in shape, it squatted on two muscular legs that ended in the paws of a wolf instead of feet, the beast had a large furry tail, its head was that of a wolf. Turning to take my leave of the beast to its meal. I was betrayed by the snapping of a dried twig that I stepped upon, the noise got the beast's attention. Turning to face me the beast's muzzle was dripping blood and its claws were dripping the blood as well. The beasts eyes drew my attention and was not able to move, the eyes were cerulean, and very familiar.

It started towards me and the trance broke. Fleeing from there, the wolf beast took chase and was hot on my heels. Tripping on a root I fell, after I was on the ground the weight of the beast pressed down on my back pinning me down I felt its hot breath as its muzzle neared my cheek.

Awaking in a cold sweat, desiring to find out the meaning of this dream, and more of Aela. After completing the Jarl's errand and returning the Dragonstone to Farengar, I will go to Jorrvaskr and see if I can join the Companions to be close to Aela. I feel more drawn to her now, more than ever.

Tirdas 18th of Last Seed.

Late Evening

When I arrived in Riverwood, taking some time to ask the residents about the Barrow. A local shop keep Lucan let me know that a Dragon claw made from pure gold was stolen from him and the bandits were holed up in the Barrow. He offered to reward me if I were to return the claw to him.

Traveling up the mountain side to the Barrow. I was beset by a few bandits led by an Orsimer male clad in Iron armor. After he was slain I relieved him of his armor and took the armor for my own, replacing the light leathers of an Imperial scout that I was currently wearing. The iron armor was a little big on me but it was manageable due to me being large for a Nord female, it will do for now. I developed an idea that I should learn how to smith so I can trust in my armor and weapons.

Once inside of the Barrow there was a path and when I came to a room a bandit approached a lever that was on the ground a gate on the back wall of the room was closed. He pulled the lever and poisonous darts shot out from hidden openings in the walls and killed him where he stood. Not wanting to share the same fate as the bandit I looked about the room for clues on how to open the gate and keep myself alive. Looking up above the Gate and noticed two great stone heads and one head had fallen each head had a symbol in its house. To the left were three pillars with similar signs on them, three signs to a pillar and an arrow at the base. I turned the pillars so that symbols on the pillar matched the order that they were on the statues. When that was completed I pulled the lever and the gate opened.

The path lead deeper into the bowels of the barrow. I came upon a large spider and a slew the beast, a Dunmer male was stuck in a web, he promised me that if I cut him down he would give me the gold claw. I obliged and cut him down from the web. When he was free, he ran of ahead of me deeper in the Barrow making such a racket that he would wake the dead that were lying in open crypts that lined the walls. In fact as he ran past them the awoke and took chase. Until the bastard stepped on a floor switch causing a grid of wood and iron spikes to spring from the wall and impale him, killing him instantly but leaving the awake Draugr to attack me. They were easily dispatched, and I was able to loot the Dunmer's body to find the Claw and a journal that told me how to possibly use it.

Deeper in the Barrow I pressed past more traps until my was way blocked by a large ornate door, it had a circle in the center that was golden, it had a symbol of a dragon claw on it and three holes for the talons of the claw. About the 'keyhole' there were three rings each larger than the the next arranged around the center of the door. Each ring had a three symbols on it, the ring could be rotated to show one symbol at a time. The Dunmer's journal said that the solution to the riddle was in the palm of my hand. I looked at the underside of the claw and found three symbols, turning the rings to match the order on the claw I placing the claw in the 'keyhole' giving it a twist and the door opened up.

Behind was the main chamber of the Barrow, a crypt was on an elevated platform, and there was a wall on the back that had writing that seemed to call to me. As I looked at the wall I came across a particular word FUS. I could not read the other words on the wall but I knew how to say this particular word and its meaning. The word was Fus it meant Force I knew the word but could not speak it nor shout it.

Turning to leave the chamber, the lid of the Crypt slid away and a Draugr Overlord emerged and attacked me. Sending his spirit to Sovngarde, the tablet was waiting in his Crypt and took his great sword for my own. Exploring the chamber I found a set of stairs that lead out of the room to a solid wall but there was a small handle that I twisted and it caused a part of the wall to slide away letting me escape out of the back.

It was late when I made my way back to Riverwood. Took the Claw to Lucan and he rewarded me. Went to the inn to get a room for the night but the innkeeper was not there and the bar keep said that inn was closed. Alvor to let me sleep the night in a spare bed.


	4. 19th of Last Seed

Middas 19th of Last Seed.

Mid Afternoon.

I delivered the Dragonstone to Farengar, the Innkeeper of Riverwood was there as well. Irileth burst into the room saying that a dragon had attacked the watch tower to the west of Whiterun.

I followed Irileth to speak with Jarl Balgruuf. He beseeched me to go with the group of guards to attempt to slay the dragon. The tower was in ruins, there were fires still burning and a few guards had taken cover in the ruined base. They called out for us as we approached to be cautious saying that the dragon was still around some where.

Just then I heard the familiar sound of a dragon's roar and raised my head in time to see the great beast flying from the mountains to the south. The great beast closed the distance in a matter of moments, it flew with such speed that I have not seen before, it dove and strafed the ground with its fiery breath, diving and banking. The beast was mocking me. I knew not nor currently know how to fire a bow and had neither with me. I was helpless until the beast made a mistake and decided to land near me. Rushing in wielding my new Ancient Nord Great-sword, I tore into the beast's wings cutting the webbing on one wing to ribbons before he could turn to retaliate. I leapt over the beast tail and tore up its other wing. Permanently grounded the beast turned to breathe fire upon me, I interrupted the beast by bashing his jaw with the flat of my sword and stop the gout. This made the beast even more angry he tried to snap at me, I leapt upon his head and as he tried to buck me off I managed to get my footing and drive the point of my Greatsword through his eye and out the other side.

With the beast vanquished I leapt off the beast's head and withdrew my blade from his skull. The beast began to glow and break down, its skin burned off and became aether, the aether rushed to me and I absorbed it. Leaving nothing but bones.

I felt the dragon's knowledge and power flow into me. Unlocking the power of the word "Fus" that I learned in the Bleak Falls Barrow. One of the guards that had beheld the event called me "Dragonborn" He asked me if I could shout cause the Drabonborn of legend could shout with out being taught. I shouted the word 'Fus' and the force of my voice was so great that it caused the group of guards to stagger back a step.

Irileth ordered me to report to Jarl Barlgruuf of what had transpired, on the trip back to Whiterun there was a great noise like a clap of thunder but no cloud in the sky. Accompanying the thunder clap a group of voices shouting "Dovahkiin." I made my way to the seat of the Jarl and let him know that the dragon was dealt with, also about me absorbing the power and the guard calling me Dragonborn.

The Jarl was skeptical at first of me being the Dragonborn but the sound that was heard through all of Skyrim was a group of people called the Greybeards that lived up in High Hrothgar up near the peak of the highest mountain called the Throat f the World and they were calling me to come to them.

The Jarl thanked me for my service to Whiterun and named me Thane of Whiterun and appointed Lydia a strong Nord female to be my Housecarl. I will eventually head up there, but my thoughts are drawn else where. I wish to join the Companions and be near Aela.

Middas 19th of Last Seed.

Late evening.

To my surprised as entered Jorraskr, I beheld two of the Companions brawling, a male Dunmer and a female Nord. The Nord won the brawl.

Wending my way into the basement of the Mead Hall looking for the leader of the Companions Kodlak Whitemane. Vilkas and Kodlak having a discussion about Beast blood, and hearing it calling. I didn't pay too much attention to it. Kodlak finally talked to me and I told him that I wanted to join the Companions.

Kodlak welcomed me as the newest member of the Companions. He sent me to go with Vilkas to he can see how I can fight. We sparred for a time when Vilkas had a good judge of me skills. He sent me to the Skyforge to get his sword sharpened.

Up at the Skyforge Eorlund Grey-Mane the Companions Smithy was toiling away. Watching him work has made me want to learn the trade even more. I wonder if Adrianne Avenicci the smith for Battle Maidens would teach me. Eorlund had a favor to ask of me, he wanted to deliver a shield to Aela.

Jumping at the chance, to actually get an excuse to speak with the woman that I have been dreaming about.

Aela she was talking to Skjor, they noticed me .Skjor told us Aela and I that he saw me sparring in the yard with Vilkas. She heard I gave Vilkas a thrashing and inquired if I could take him in a real fight. My answer was simple, "I care not for boasting.". She seems to like that I was a woman of actions, not boasting.

My heart sung when I heard she likes me.

She called for Farkas to show me to where I will be sleeping.

To think, I will be sleeping under the same roof as the one that I am drawn to.


	5. 20th of Last Seed

Turdas 20th of Last Seed

Early Morning.

I dreamt of Aela again last night. It was the same dream though different, the moons were still overhead but the mists had cleared and the forest was alive with sounds. Aela still ran on ahead and I still lost her but when I came upon the clearing and the beast I was cautious.

Watching from the edge of the clearing being as quiet as I could be. The beast turned to face me as though it felt my presence. Those clear blue eyes bore into me, but no dread filled my heart as before. A smile formed on the lupine muzzle and I returned it.

I ran from the beast. It wasn't the gait of a prey fleeing from a predator, but the gait of a child running tag fleeing from the one who was it. Leading the beast away on the chase. The sounds that were fierce and terrifying with an air of malice previously, were now the happy yelps of a wolf pup in play.

Suddenly the sounds stopped, I looked over my shoulder to see that my pursuer was not there. I stopped running and looked around expecting an ambush. When one did not come and my guard was down the beast burst forth out of the undergrowth and pounced upon me,causing me to fall on my back, pinning me under its massive body. Looking into its eyes and beheld that the feral fury that so filled me with dread was replaced with a look of kindness and compassion.

The creature lowered its muzzle and licked my cheek, then my face. I let out a giggle as the beast's tongue tickled my face. The licking stopped and the beast climbed off and stood up at my feet. I finally was able to get a good look at the beast. I knew instantly that the beast was a she-wolf . The she-wolf held out a clawed hand to me and before I could take it I woke up.

I still do not know why I am dreaming these dreams, but I am enjoying it. When I close my eyes I feel the fire burning in my heart and see Aela's face being lit by the light. When will I be able to let Aela know how I feel? Will she approve of me? Will she even want me since she and I are both females? Only time will tell, until that time I will make myself to be of use to Aela and complete any tasks she puts forth to win her favor.

Turdas 20th of Last Seed

Mid Morning.

Aela tasked me with killing a wolf that some how found its way into a home in Whiterun, it was a simple enough task. Returning to Aela she thanked me for my work and sent me to speak with Skjor.

Skjor was sitting with his legs crossed leaning against the wall of the training area behind the Hall, he told me that my time has come, that I needed to prove myself honorable and he was sending me on a trial. The trail was explore a crypt named Dustman's Cairn to retrieve a fragment of Wuuthrad, the axe of Ysgramor the first Harbinger of the Companions. His axe was shattered and the fragments were scattered all across Skyrim and the Companions have attempted to get all the fragments. Skjor told me that Farkas would be my Shield Sibling on this task to watch over me and make sure that I was honorable.

I was still clad in my plundered iron armor and did not trust it to be able to protect me in the Cairn. I went to Battle Maidens and spoke with Adrianne, she took me on as her apprentice showing me how to use the forge, the grindstone, the tanning rack,and the workbench. She then showed me how to smith steel. I bought all the materials from her and crafted myself a steel armor set that fit me perfectly. I was also able to put a sharper more durable edge on my Ancient Nordic Greatsword and also temper my armor to make it stronger. I put the armor on and felt more secure in it than I have felt in the plundered set I was using. Adrianne gave me a good price for the plundered iron armor.

Now that I feel ready for the task I will go find Farkas and prove my worth, to him and more importantly to Aela.

Turdas 20th of Last Seed

Late Evening.

Farkas and I made our way to the Cairn, it was some distance to the north west of Whiterun,traveling there was uneventful and the sun was warm. Entering the crypt and found that it had been ransacked.

Unmoving Draugr were tossed from their sarcophagi onto the cold floor. Digging tools were scattered about and the were fresh signs of recent digging. Deeper into the catacomb we were attacked by no more than six Draugr that were easily dispatched.

Further into the catacomb we pressed on till we came to a large room sealed by a gate on the right and and alcove on the left. Having explored Bleak Falls Barrow I figured that all ancient Nord crypts were similar and went to look for some lever to open the gate. Exploring the alcove I found a lever but, when I threw the lever a gate dropped from the ceiling, blocking the way out. Farkas came to the gate and chuckled to himself asking me what I got myself into and told me not to worry as he would find a way to get me out.

Suddenly a group of five people, four men and one woman charged in from the previously closed gate and surrounded Farkas. They told Farkas that killing him would be a good story. Farkas just got an wicked grin on his face and let them know that the will not be alive to tell any one about it.

He started to change before my very eyes, his armor melded away into his flesh as he became furred, his feet contorted and changed into those of a great wolf, great claws grew from his fingers, his face stretched out into a muzzle, a tail erupted from his back. He looked just like the beast in my dreams but he was distinctly male.

He attacked the group with savage ferociousness that caused me watch with awe, soon those who wanted to kill him were soon torn into bloody unrecognizable hunks of flesh. He ran off down the hall that was just opened and must have flipped a lever.

The gate that was sealing me in opened up as he returned to me in his Nord form. I asked him what that was that I just beheld. He told me that the Inner Circle of the Companions had the beast blood in them and could turn into a great beast when the need arises. I wanted to know if he would be turning me into one also. He let me know that it was not his duty to pass this power along. "Keep your eyes on the Prey, not the Horizon," he said. I was curious about the group that just attacked him, he called them the Silver Hand, a group of people that hate werewolves and hate the Companions since they have werewolves in their numbers.

Our search for the Fragment of Wuuthrad lead us deeper into the crypts, fighting off Draugr and more of the Silver Hand, We came to the main chamber, on the back wall was another wall like in Bleak Falls Barrow. I could feel a word calling to me amongst the multitude of words. When my gaze fell upon YOL I came to understand that it was Yol that meant Fire. If I come up upon any other dragons, I may have a repeat of what occurred after the dragon at the watchtower and the word "Fus."

Upon a nearby table there was the fragment of Wuuthrad. When I took the fragment the door we entered slammed shut and the lids of the burial vaults that lined the walls began to fall and the Draugr emerged and began to assail Farkas and I. Most of them were weak and easily sent back to Sovngarde.

I was stupid, letting my guard down,and did not notice that one of the Draugr was creeping up behind me. Turning to engage him battle but, the sword was in motion . I attempted to dodge, but I was not fast enough the blade came bit the inside of my exposed right elbow and leaving a deep gash. Severing tendons and almost took my arm off at the joint. I staggered back the Draugr chuckled a sinister cackle as he raised his sword to deal the final blow. I was resigned to my fate, that I would die here and be buried here with the dead bodies of the Silver Hand and ancient Nords. I closed my eyes so I would not see the blow come.

When the blow did not come I opened my eyes to see Farkas' sword had cleaved the Draugr from stem to stern. The Draugr's body split and each side fell away. Farkas looked upon me with worry. I looked at my ruined arm, blood flowing freely and a puddle was already forming below the injury on the floor. He told me to be calm and went to find something to tie and bind the wound.

The world was going dark, I became numb to the world around me. Everything went quiet and suddenly I heard a familiar voice, and saw a light. I drifted to the light and was swallowed up by it. The light was so bright that I had to close my eyes, but when I opened my eyes again, I was sitting in a chair in my childhood home. I saw my mother Tyren, she was kneeling before me, she had an expression of compassion, and concern. Those lovely deep green eyes were full of a mother's love. I heard her voice chiding me telling me that I was foolish to go after a saber cat cub on alone wielding a wooden sword. I told her that I wanted to be strong like she and father was, that I wanted to be a great hunter. That I was tired of be picked on and call a weakling crybaby milk-drinker. That I was dared to prove my strength by the other children in the village. She chuckled and continued to wash the deep claw mark on my cheek. She had salt in the water and I winced from the sting and bit my lower lip to stave off the tears. She removed the cloth and lifted my head to look into her eyes. "This will sting even more my dear daughter, I have to heal it before it festers. Show me that strength that brought down that saber cub with a wooden sword and dragged its body home to show to us." She bent down and kissed my forehead and placed her hand on my cheek and muttered the words of healing. I felt pain as the flesh on my cheek burned and itched as the flesh began to heal and close. I looked into my mother's eyes and did not show her the pain that I was feeling. Soon the pain was gone, I lifted my hand to my cheek and felt that the gashes were replace by three scars. I began to cry, not tears of pain or hurt but tears of joy. I leapt up and wrapped my arms around her neck and closed my eyes to kiss her cheek.

I felt a sharp pain jar me away from the memory, I was back in the dark dank crypt. Farkas had pulled my injured arm straight and was clumsily trying splint my arm and wrap the wound. He noticed me flinch at the pain and stopped. I weakly told him that I will be alright. Placing my left hand on my injured right arm and began to chant the words that I heard my mother use. The pain was so great that I almost lost concentration in the spell. Soon the pain soon subsided, I found my arm and that the wound had closed but a wicked scar replaced it. Flexing the healer appendage I found it to be stiff but usable. Farkas helped me to my feet and we found our way out of the Crypt.

By the time we made our way back to Jorrvaskr the sun had since set. Vilkas was there to greet us. He led Farkas and I to the yard where the rest of the Circle were gathered. I turned my gaze to Aela, I could have sworn that I saw her look at my scarred arm and with a look of worry on her face but when she caught my gaze. She put on a mask of neutrality that hid her emotions and thoughts well. I quickly gave up trying to break the mask and turn my attention to Kodlak. Farkas told them that I proved to be honorable, that he would fight by my side, and that he would raise a mug to me as the hall reveled in my stories of victory. Kodlak officially made me a member of the Companions.

When the gathering was over I pulled Kodlak aside and asked about there being werewolves in the Companions. He sighed and said that I was not supposed to know that secret yet but, he said that it didn't matter. I asked about how he felt about the beast blood. His response surprised me, he said that some members of the Circle enjoyed the beast blood and reveled in its power, while he was looking ahead at the end of his life and Sovngarde. He was worried that he would not be called to Sovngarde but force to spend an eternity in Hircine's hunting grounds hunting with his master. He wanted to be cleansed so he can go to Sovngarde. He didn't want to worry me, he said that this night should be mine that I should revel in the honor of being a member of the Companions.

Before I left he told me that I should speak with Eorlund to get a better weapon. I took his advice and visited Eorlund up at the Skyforge, he gave me a choice of weapons I selected a Skyforged Greatsword. I quickly put the blade to a Grindstone to make it sharper, I will be using this blade for awhile. I was feeling very fatigued from the day's events and managed to stumble into the sleeping quarters and add this entry before falling into a deep sleep.


	6. 21st of Last Seed

Fredas 21st of Last Seed.

Early Morning.

I had the same dream again it was exactly the same but it continued where the last one left off. My hand took the she-wolf's as she pulled me up to stand on my feet. I wrapped my arms around the she-wolf and in that instant we switched forms. I looked down at the form that I was holding against my strong furred body and beheld Aela's cerulean eyes looking up into mine. Her flesh seems to glimmer in the light of the bright moon, contrasting against the pitch tone of my fur. She moved to drape her arms about my neck and stood on her tip toes, I moved my muzzle to her lips.

Before they touched I was rudely woken up by Torvar's drunken antics. I went looking for Aela to see if she had more work for me.

When I approached her room the door was open but before I could reach it I heard Aela's voice and Njada, the female Nord that was brawling with Athis the Dunmer. I stopped in my tracks and pressed close to the wall and listened in. Njada was confronting Aela about a rumor that Aela and Skjor were a couple. When I heard that my heart sank to the pit of my stomach, I wanted to run but my legs failed me. I heard Aela's rebuttal, she denied that she had any feelings for him, and threatened Njada that if she wanted to keep her ears she would need to stop listening to such rumors.

After a time Njada stormed out of the room and made my way to the entrance of her room. Aela saw me and smiled, and I thought I caught a glimmer of love in her cerulean eyes. I resisted the urge to stride across the room and take her in my arms, to plant my lips against hers, to press her body against mine. She must have noticed my gaze and snapped me out of it. "I am glad you are here Sister, I have work for you." She proceeded to tell me that a wolf has invaded a home in Riverwood and she wanted me to clear it out.

Fredas 21st of Last Seed.

Mid Afternoon.

I accepted the job and headed southward toward Riverwood. The wolf had taken residence in Hod and Gerdur's house. The beast was slain with minimal effort, took the beast out of the house and gutted and skinned it, I gave the skinned carcass to Gerdur so she could cook it up for dinner that night. Having slain the beast I heading back to Aela to report on my progress, the trip was uneventful and more than a few times my thoughts drifted to how my next dream may end.

One day I will have to tell her about them and how I feel about her, though by the way she looks at me, I think she already knows. I made it back in Whiterun mid afternoon. I reported that the beast had been slain and she was pleased on how I presented the beast to the family as a gift. Aela told me while I was out that Skjor was looking for me and needed to speak with me.

I found him out behind the Hall leaning up against the stone wall that surrounded the training area. He told me that he wanted me to meet him at the Underforge that was below the Skyforge tonight. I agreed to meet him and wandered around Whiterun and spoke with the shopkeepers.

Carlotta Valentia was an Imperial that ran a fresh produce stand who loved her child. She wanted Mikeal the bard to stop his unwanted advances. I had time on my hand and agreed to speak with him.

I found the bard in the Bannered Mare, I told him to leave Carlotta alone, he told me that I was jealous of him that he would conquer her and make her his wife. I got tired of listening and told him to shut up and leave her alone or else. He raised his fists and took a swing at me, I easily dodged it and followed it up with a jab to his face and decked him hard in the nose with my steel gauntlet on my hand and knocked him on his ass. I then unlatched my sword and pointed the blade at his throat and told him that if he didn't back off and give up on Carlotta that it will be worse. Whimpering like a beat pup a puddle forming between his legs. The bard told me that he will leave Carlotta alone.

I left the tavern and told Carlotta that she would be left alone, she gave me a pretty hefty bag of coins to thank me, and would not let me refuse, but when she had her back turned I placed the coin purse on the stalls counter and walked off before she could catch me. I heard her shout "Thank you for everything," as I turned the corner.

I went to my usual bunk in Jorrvaskr, recorded the days events and bedded down for a small nap.


	7. 22nd of Last Seed

Loredas 22nd of Last Seed.

Early Morning.

I met up with Skjor outside of a hidden door leading to the Underforge, he told me that the Underforge was here before Jorrvaskr the oldest building in Whiterun. That an ancient power that predates man, that we were going there to make me become stronger. Skjor entered first and I followed after.

My jaw dropped at what I beheld. Aela was standing before me in her feral splendor. She was the beast in my dreams.

I felt a feral lust well within me as I looked upon her. Looking about the round room and I noticed three empty alters lining the walls and a pillar of stone in the center with a basin embedded in the stone.

Skjor said that we had to do this in secret because Kodlak was trying to cast down the gift of the beast blood. He asked me if I wish to accept this gift. I turned my gaze to the woman of my dreams and a smile creep up her muzzle as her eyes expressed to me that she wanted me to be like her. I told Skjor that I wanted the gift, he nodded and took Aela by the hand, and brought out a small dagger. He slit her wrist. Aela winced in pain and I stifled low feral growl at the sight of her in pain.

Aela's blood spilled into the basin, Skjor told me to drink her blood, I stepped up to the altar and cupped my hands in Aela's blood and drank. I could feel a feral power like no other I have ever felt before creep up my spine. I watched my armor fall off my form, I could feel my body contort into its new stronger form. Then I blacked out.

When I came to it was still dark, I was naked save my small clothes standing in the snow. Aela was fully clad in her armor holding a torch, she had a lustful smile and was looking at my hips. I followed her gaze and looked down and to my shame. I moved to cover my shame and caught a glimpse of disappointment on Aela's face. She snapped out of her trance and told me that she had a celebration planned for me, that a group of Silver Hand were holed in the nearby Gallow's Rock a ruined fort and we were going to root them out. Aela pointed to a sack by a near by tree and told me that my gear was in there. I retrieved my gear, while I was getting dressed she told me that Skjor had went on ahead to scout out the fort.

I asked her what did I do when I was not myself, and she told me not to worry about it, that I did nothing of major consequence. She was clearly avoiding the topic but I let it drop. I noticed that she was walking differently like she had been riding a horse for most of the day.

We proceeded to storm the fort, the defense of the courtyard was weak and they were easily sent to Sovngarde. The fort proper was horrible, the atrium there was a few werewolf heads severed and on spikes. I felt my blood boil and could smell Aela's fury. We charged into the fort slaying all who dared to reside in the fort.

A door blocked out way into the main chamber, Aela warned me that the leader of these scum was called "The Skinner," and was most likely behind this door. I burst in through the door and drove my sword through the back of the first person I saw aiming for his heart. Before he died I drew my sword out of him and turn my attention to the next to die. I swung my blade at her neck, she tried to step back and avoid my swing, but my blade found her neck first and cut clean through her windpipe. I left the bitch to drown in her own blood.

Looking for my next victim and saw Skjor's broken body on the ground, my sight became a red hue as I saw "The Skinner," standing over him. I rushed to drive my blade through him, as I approached he sprouted a few arrows from his head, I drove my sword through his heart and lifted him up and then threw him so he slid from my blade. After the room was clear Aela rushed up to kneel at Skjor's side, crying and vowing to get revenge.

She looked so weak I reached out put my hand on her shoulder, she stood up and spun to look at me with malice in her eyes, but when she saw it was me she fell into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry, vowing to myself that I will do everything in my power that I will never have to see Aela in such a weakened state again.

We stood there amongst the dead, she stopped shuddering from her sobs and looked into my eyes, a new fire was burning in them that made my blood go cold. Aela's voice took a cold edge of hatred as she said that we will avenge Skjor. I gave her one last squeeze and stepped back from the embrace.

I told her that we will have our revenge but we needed to care for Skjor right now. Aela nodded her agreement, we carried Skjor's body to the courtyard. I proceeded to tear through the fort and breaking up all the flammable items. We built a pyre for Skjor, Aela started to lift Skjor up onto the pyre but I stopped her.

I then started to strip Skjor's armor from his body, Aela wanted to know why I was doing this, that his armor would not fit me. I told her that I will smith his armor to fit me so that when I exact vengeance I will be having his spirit go with me. Aela sighed and approved of the idea.

She was looking over a paper that she found in the chamber that we found Skjor and she told me that they found another Fragment. Aela wanted me to retrieve it but I was tired. I stayed with her long enough to immolate Skjor's corpse and made my way to Jorrvaskr.

Tomorrow I will use the Skyforge to make Skjor's armor fit me better so he will be with me as I exact revenge on the Silver Hand.


	8. 23rd of Last Seed

Sundas 23rd of Last Seed.

Early Morning.

I awoke early in the the afternoon of Loredas and headed to the Skyforge, I was able to beat Skjor's armor to fit my form.

His old armor was not thick enough to stop the blow that killed. After adding more steel to every piece of the armor and made sure temper it so it would be stronger. I left Whiterun to where the missive stated that the Silver Hand were hiding.

The cavern was called Lost Knife Hideout, during my travels a bandit tried to extort a Toll from me and paid with her life after I told her that I would not pay and she attacked me.

Further down the trail I was dive bombed by a dragon. I kept on the move avoiding its breaths, getting frustrated the beast landed, I dispatched the beast and absorbed its soul and unlocked _YOL_ the ability to shout fire. I will make those bastards burn like Skjor did.

An Orsimer tried to waylay me on the path, I didn't even stop running I held out my sword and speared him through the gut, he spun when I ran past him, I pulled out my sword and continued running.

By the time I reached the cave I was just angry and frustrated,I killed the first two men with out any problem and found a key on one of the men. Charging through the rest of the cave like a wild beast leaving nothing but broken bodies in my wake.

The fragment in a chest deep within the cavern, the leader of the group had locked himself in what appeared to be an arena fighting pit and there was a cage that had a sleeping Saber Cat in it. I got a devilish idea and opened the door leading to the Pit, and then unlocked the gate of the cage, I made my way to the top of the cage with the Saber Cat in it and lifted the gate and stomped on the roof of the cage. Scaring the the beast. The cat bolted out of the cage right at the leader of the Silver hand.

I followed after the cat, the leader seemed to be holding his own against the cat until I ran by with my sword held to the side and cut one of his legs off at the knee. I continued to run past him to opened the gate at the back of the pit and closed it behind me. His cries of agony were music to my ears.

I made my way back to Jorrvaskr without any disturbances. Aela met me at the entrance and asked if I had the fragment, I gave her the fragment and she told me that Kodlak was looking for me, I told her I would talk to him when I had the time but now, I need to make an entry in my journal and pass out.


	9. 24th of Last Seed

Mondas 24th of Last Seed.

Early Morning.

I awoke a few hours later not completely refresh but able to function.

I found Aela in the main hall enjoying some food. I asked her where our next target was. Aela heard that there was a group of Silver Hand that were amassed in a cavern near Riften, and wanted me to go there so I could steal their plans and find out where their main camp was. I made a mental note to slay every last one of them.

Down at Whiterun stables there was a wagoner that could be hired to take to the major cities. I paid the man for him to take me to Riften. I fell asleep in the back of the wagon and he woke me up when we got to Riften, by the look of the moons, it appeared to be early morning just a few hours past mid-night.

I was hungry so I thought that I would find a place to eat.

I was stopped by a guard as I approached the main gate to Riften. The guard told me that I had to pay a visitor's tax, I called his bluff and told him that it was a shake down. He buckled and admitted it was a shake down and let me in for free.

I overheard to people talking close to the main gate, Mjoll and Aerin they were discussing the corruption of the city. I spoke with Mjoll and I liked the fire that I saw burning in her. I will have to see after I am done with my campaign of revenge. I will need to see if I could help her out.

I made my way to what looked like an Inn, I passed a man and a woman in a different discussion. The man Shadr was in debt to the woman Sapphire, apparently Shadr was a stable worker that was to get a shipment of horse tack, that was intercepted mid transit. Sapphire let on that she was the one that stole it, after hearing that I told Shadr that I would help him get Sapphire to forgive his debts. He was thankful, I entered the tavern after Sapphire and heard a priest of Mara preaching that the dragons return is a punishment for the evils of the world. I didn't pay much attention to the ranting, or could not even if I wanted to.

One of the patrons that was garbed in finery said that I did not work for a single coin in my pouch. I told him off, he wanted to know if I would help him frame a man for theft by stealing from one man and planting the evidence on another man. I told him off and resisted the urge to break his nose with my armored fist.

Before the priest left the inn I stopped him to ask him questions. I had read a book on the Eight Divines and in that book it referred to Mara as the goddess of love and compassion. I wanted to know more about Mara's beliefs. The priest reiterated what I already knew, but he added that they could arrange weddings, that peaked my interest as my thoughts turned to Aela. I asked him how do marriages work in Skyrim.

He told me that marriages in Skyrim have a very short courtship, one person wears an amulet of Mara around there neck to let them know that they are single. Those who see the necklace will know that the person was looking, and would express their interest in getting married with to the amulet bearer, then one of the couple goes to the temple and arranges the wedding.

I wonder if Aela will want to be married to me. I bought an amulet from the priest and vowed that when I have a place of my own and I feel the time is right, that I will wear the amulet when I speak with Aela and see if she wants what I want. I better head out soon the patrons are looking at me funny and the Silver Hand are not going to kill themselves nor those plans are not going to magically appear in my hands.

Mondas 24th of Last Seed.

Morning.

The deed is done, I am currently riding in the back of a wagon heading to Whiterun. I was disappointed at the meager resistance in the cave.

They set up a bone chime to notify them of intruders. I kicked the thing hard sending the bone bits clattering loudly into the small cave. There were two weaklings and the leader in the cave, to my surprise one of them was a Khajiit. The leader gave me more trouble than usual, he was clad in iron armor and wielded an iron battleaxe enchanted with flame, I took his axe after I slew him thinking that I will need to learn the magics of the weapon. I found the Stratagem in a chest, I glanced at the pages and could not make heads nor tails of what it said, but I knew Aela would be able to understand it better than I.

On my way out, I noticed that there was a pull chain on the wall near a torch sconce. Pulling the chain to made part of the cavern's wall slide down revealing a path leading to a secret room, there was a body of a male Nord, a single arrow had pierced his heart.

He was not dressed like the Silver Hand that I seen, maybe an innocent man in the wrong place at the wrong time. Looking through what was left on his body I found a note covered in blood and mostly unreadable.

I was able to make out a Grosta, Heartwood Mill, and Leifnarr. I will have to travel to this mill some time, but not now. Now, is the time to take in the scenery from the wagon.

Mondas 24th of Last Seed.

Early Evening

The sun was beginning to set when I entered the halls of Jorrvaskr. Aela greeted me with a brief smile, I handed her the Silver Hand's stratagem. my armored hand touched her's and I felt a warm feeling at the touch, I saw a smile tug at the edges of her mouth. That smile quickly turned to a frown. She let me know that Kodlak heard of our campaign of revenge against those of the Silver Hand, and sent me off to speak with him.

I found Kodlak sitting in the chair that he was sitting in when I first spoke wit him. He gestured to the empty chair nearby. Kodlak confronted me and told me that we had taken too many lived that honor demanded, and that they may enact vengeance on us.

He went into asking me about how the Companions got the wolf curse. I told him it was a blessing from Hircine. I saw sorrow as he went into the detail that one of the past Harbinger was tricked by a group of witches. These Witches of the Glenmoril Coven, placed the curse or blessing upon the previous Circle members. The curse not only changed the body but it infected the soul, those of the wolf blood would be called by Hircine and forced to hunt with him for an eternity in his hunting grounds, but he wanted to die and go to Sovngarde. He suspected that since the magic of the witches gave us this power, the power of them could remove it, but they would not give the power willingly.

Kodlak requested that I go to where the Coven were and take their heads. I told him that I do not want to remove this blessing from me, he chided me and told me that it was not about him, he was asking me to do this for him as a favor. I accepted the task and headed to the sleeping quarters.

I will head out first thing in the morning to slay all of the witches and bring back their heads. Thinking back, I believe that this is what he wanted to talk to me about earlier. Maybe I should have not put off talking to him after all.


	10. 25th of Last Seed

Tirdas 25th of Last Seed.

Early Evening.

I have hired a wagon to take Vilkas and I to Dawnstar and find it hard to write with the rocking of the wagon.

I managed to kill every witch in that Coven and take their heads. They were strong in the way of magic, and ugly as sin, they looked like an old crone was mated with a raven. They have been able trow fireballs that exploded but their aim was horrible and could not keep up as I was strafing to the left and right, always keeping them guessing on where I would be next. Up close and personal, they were weaklings. It was satisfying cutting off each of their hideous heads.

I returned to Whiterun proud that I have put an end to the evil witches, but as I approached Jorrvaskr there was a gathering of people there. As I my way through the crowd. I saw Aela and Torvar standing over a couple dead Silver Hand. Those bastards attacked brothers and sisters while I was away. My blood was boiling, I stood there for a moments stewing in my rage. I wanted to scream, to kill everything.

A hand fell upon my shoulder and I turned to its owner and beheld Aela, she was putting on a strong face but her eyes told me that she was glad that I was there, she pointed up the stairs to Jorrvaskr and told me to head inside that they needed me there. Once inside I saw a few dead Silver Hand, then my gaze fell to Kodlak's stripped and broken body. Njada and Farkas were at his side, I clenched my fist and nearly let my rage overtake me turning me into a feral beast of wrath.

Vilkas' voice broke through the haze and brought me back. He told me that the Silver Hand had taken almost all the shards of Wuuthrad and fled after killing Kodlak and stripping him of his armor. He knew where they where hiding thanks to Aela translating the stratagem. Vilkas and I were going to exact revenge on the cowards and kill every fool foolish enough to call themselves Silver Hand. Before I left the halls of Jorrvaskr I deposited the witches heads in a foot locker.


	11. 26th of Last Seed

Middas 26th of Las Seed.

Noon.

I need to take time to reflect on what has happened. Last night Vilkas and I descended upon Driftshade Refuge. Those Silver Hand only had two people on watch, they were killed easily.

Vilkas entered the refuge after I had. The smells of them wafted to my nose, I heard them, unleashing the beast from with in, this the second time that I have used it since I received the gift from my love Aela outside of training with Aela to better control the form. I will show them just how terrifying a true werewolf is.

I left Vilkas in the dust as I tore through the refuge, they ran in fear at my form. I tore out their throats with my teeth, threw them against walls, bashed in their skulls and feasted on their still warm flesh, a few of them were still alive as I feasted on them. Leaving a trail of the dead and dieing I made my way deeper into the darkened halls of the refuge.

I finally came to where the leader was enjoying her last meal. Her companions where just minor nuisances, the leader how ever, put up more of a fight, not by much though. I dodged a few of her sloppy swings, when I saw the opening, I pounced pinning her on her back. I brought my fangs to bare on her neck, I felt a satisfying crunch as I bit through her neck, bone and all, I spat out the ruined bits of her neck, and picked up her still 'alive' severed head and threw it in the nearby fireplace. As I watched her burn the beast form left me.

A few moments later Vilkas finally caught up. I was glad that Aela had shown me how to take on the beasts form and still be armored afterward. I didn't really want to let Vilkas see me naked. It was near noon when we finally made our way to the Skyforge. Aela led the shout at Kodlak's funeral, when the shout was done, she set fire to the Kodlak's Funeral Pyre set up in the Skyforge. Aela and the other members of the Circle were going into the Underforge to mourn, I gave the shards to Eorlund, he pointed to where the last shard was. It was in Kodlak's room, he always tried to keep it close to him. I agreed to fetch the Fragment. I found the Fragment in a dresser by his bed, it was on top of a journal. The journal called to me, I took the Fragment and the journal, sitting in the chair in his room I opened the journal and was engrossed in its pages that I lost track of time. Kodlak had a dream that impressed him enough to record it, He saw every Harbinger of the Companions be let through the gates of Sovngarde, but when Terrfyg the first of the beast blood line approached, he was set upon by a great wolf and dragged into Hircine's hunting ground and every Harbinger since then has willingly entered Hircine's realm. Until Kodlak's turn came up, he saw Tsun the guardian of Sovngarde beckoning him, and suddenly a stranger appears besides him. He looks into the stranger's eyes and then to they turn towards the wolf that had dragged Terrfig to Hircine's realm. Kodlak and the Stranger draw their weapons and that is where the dream ends. The journal then goes into the interactions between him and other members of the Circle. Vilkas has given up on using the beast blood, and was experiencing problems, Farkas had forsaken it as well because his brother had, but he was having no problems. Kodlak expressed that he didn't know what to do with Aela or Skjor, they were taken too deeply by the beast blood. He reveals that I was the Stranger in his dreams, he knew it first when he looked into my eyes. He never let it on. How long did he know me? I am deeply saddened that his choice was taken from him but a Silver Hand bastards, he will now never be accepted into Sovngarde and he will spend an eternity in Hircine's realm because of my actions. I am sorry Kodlak. I need to give the shard to Eurlund, and see if the Circle needs me. I guess, I was always part of the Circle because I have the beast blood flowing through my veins. I need to go to my Shield Brothers and Sisters.


	12. 27th of Last Seed

Turdas 27th of Last Seed.

Early Afternoon.

I had never though that I would ever be in any leadership position, but here I am sitting in what was once Kodlak's vacant room. I look to the closed door and keep on wishing he would chide me for being in his room, but that will never happen.

I am now Harbinger of the Companions, their leader. I am not a leader, I do not know what I am doing. Kodlak believed in me, and the other remaining members of the Circle support me.

I guess I better explain how this all happened. After I read Kodlak's journal I took his fragment to Eorlund, he suggested that I go to my Shield Brothers and Sister of the Circle that were in the Underforge.

Vilkas and Aela were arguing about what to do, and what had happened. Vilkas was expressing his sorrow that the one thing Kodlak wanted that was to be cured of the curse will not happen.

Aela was disappointed that Vilkas saw being Moon-Born as such a horrible curse. She pointed out that we got vengeance for Kodlak. Farkas piped in saying that Kodlak did not care for vengeance. Aela and Vilkas both agreed to that.

The discussion lead to ways that a man could be cured even in death. The tomb of Ysgramor held magic that could remove the curse, but the way was sealed and with Wuuthrad in is current fragmented state that the way will forever be sealed.

Eorlund entered the Underforge bearing a reforged Wuuthrad. He said that the way things are now will not always be the way things will be. Having a reforged Wuuthrad in our possession we agreed to go to Ysgramor's tomb and find a way to cleanse Kodlak.

I was bestowed the honor of bearing Wuuthrad on the journey. I retrieved a head of a witch from the foot locker before heading out.

I kept my sword strapped to my back while I held Wuuthrad in my hands. I felt the strength the weapon, and had to use it a few times in battle with the beasts of Skyrim, but it didn't feel right.

An axe is meant for cleaving, hacking and felling trees, but it was not for me. I missed being able to run my blade through my enemies, to watch the squirm as they are lifted up with my blade through their body, watching their faces contort in agony as their life flickers to nothing.

It was a long trip, night was well upon us when we entered the Ante-chamber of the tomb. There a statue of Ysgramor was in the center of the room his hands out waiting to hold his axe once more. I slid his axe through his hands and the wall slid open revealing the path we must take.

Vilkas told me that he would not be entering the tomb proper with us, he was concerned that his soul was not ready for the task at hand. Vilkas let me know to be cautious, that the first Companions would try our mettle to see if we are worthy enough to proceed. He wished me luck as I lead Farkas and Aela deeper into the tomb.

The spirits of the Companions put up quite a fight, I felt no bitterness nor hatred in their attacks, they were trying to kill us, but I sensed something strange as we vanquished them. That they were almost glad that they were being sent back to their realm by honorable warriors.

We soon came upon a spider's web that blocked the way, Farkas backed away, I asked him what was the matter, he sighed and told me that ever since Dustman's Cairn that he just could not stand the large creepy crawlies. I chuckled softly and patted him on the back and let him know that I could not stand them either and that is why they had to die, only if they got aggressive and attacked. I told this weakness did not diminish the respect I had for him, nor his smiled and headed back to the entrance to be with Vilkas.

Aela and I continued through the corridors clearing out the spiders and skeevers as we went. We encountered a few more groups of the previous Companions each one left this world feeling gladdened. Soon Aela and I reached the main burial chamber.

To Aela's astonishment and mine, we beheld Kodlak's spirit standing by a brazier with a blue flame. He told us that the Harbinger's of old were warming themselves by the fire attempting to hide from Hircine and they all could see me. I only saw him and I turned to Aela and she nodded as to answer my unvoiced question as to if she could only see Kodlak as well.

Kodlak answered out unvoiced question by explaining that we could only see him since we knew him in life and our hearts knew him. He saw the bag that held the severed head of the old hags and told me to toss it on the fire that the fire would purify the magic and free him from the curse.

I did as I was told when the head began to burn Kodlak bent over in pain as his human spirit was forcing the wolf spirit out of him. The spectral beast attacked, Aela and I were able to send the spirit back to Hircine.

Kodlak was freed from the curse, he smiled at me and told me that he had chose the his successor well that I will make a good Harbinger and disappeared. I was in shock that he had named me Harbinger, that I was to lead the Companions. I turned to Aela unable to speak, she told me that it was her honor to be the first to address me as Harbinger.

My ability to speak soon returned and I asked if she was angry that I was named. She smiled and said that I was a good choice, that I was strong and honorable, that I will be able to lead the Companions and the Circle well. I asked Aela if she was going to head back with me. She smiled a lovely smile that melted my heart and told me that we were in the tomb of the greatest Companions and that she was going to spend some time to commune.

I started to look for the hidden exit and found a chest, to my surprise I found Ysgramor's shield, and some leather straps. I was going to call Aela but thought against it, I think it will be a good gift for me to giver her on our wedding night, if only she accepts me. I used the straps to tie the shield about my back while carrying my sword in my hands. Pulling a few chains on the way out revealed the exit.

The path lead to the Ante-chamber with Ysgramor's statue Vilkas and Farkas were still there, I let them know what transpired and that I was now Harbinger. Vilkas told me that it was a good choice and will support me, Farkas told me that he does what ever his brother does and will follow my orders. Vilkas was going spend some time to look around the tomb now and look at the carvings, Farkas was going to stay with his brother.

I smiled and was going to head out of the tomb and I felt the familiar sensation of something calling to me. I looked to where the I was being drawn to and found a path leading up and out of the tomb through an ancient door. The door opened to a path that wound its way up hill that the tomb was dug into. At the apex of the hill there was another wall. I looked at the wall and saw RaaN and understood it to mean animal, but as with the previous words I have came to understand. I will need to slay a dragon and use its power to unlock the ability.

The trip back to Whiterun and Jorrvaskr was trip filled with the feeling of accomplishment, but now as I sit in my new room the weight of my title is heavy on my shoulders. I hope that I will bear it with honor.

I find it hard to stay awake, I will rest awhile and see if my fellow Shield Siblings want my aid.

Turdas 27th of Last Seed.

Late Evening.

I had such a powerful dream that I feel that I should record it. I was in a dark cave, I could not see a thing an my self doubts were given voices, some of them were soft as whispers, others were tumultuous booming like thunder. I felt my knees buckle under an unseen burden that was place upon my shoulders. It felt like I was going to be crushed, the voices became louder, I was about to cry out in agony. Then I heard Eorlund's voice cut through the noise. He told me that the Harbinger is not the leader of the Companions but just an adviser and mediator. I felt the weight lift as the light filled the cave and the voices stop, I became blinded by the light and found myself awake in the bed. I know now what I must do. I need to find out more about those who I now serve. I will do that tomorrow, I still feel fatigued and still need to recover.


	13. 28th of Last Seed

Fredas 28th of Last Seed.

Mid Morning.

I spent most of the morning speaking to the remaining Companions individually. I wanted to know why they joined the Companions, what they think the Companions are, what they feel it means to be a part of the Companions, lastly I wanted to know what they thought of me being Kodlak's successor.

I found Ria first, she is a Imperial, she is eager to please but a little green, she was the most recent addition to the Companions before I joined. If I send her out, I will make sure that she is accompanied by two Shield Siblings until she has proven herself. I know she will do well, I just don't want to take too many chances, the Companions have lost many great warriors and I would hate to lose her. She wanted to be part of the Companions since she was a little girl listening to the tales of Kodlak and Skjor with stars in her eyes. She feels that we are the most famous band in all of Skyrim, that we swoop in, spill blood as our blades sing the glories of Ysgramor. I love her heart's fire, but I pray in time that it will be tempered, a blaze too hot will ruin the steel and burn itself out too quickly leaving nothing by ashes. She devotes herself wholeheartedly to the Companions, she is proud as she put it, Part of the greatest group of warriors with nothing but glory from Ysgramor's to our own. Ria supports me as being the Harbinger.

I next Spoke with Njada, a strong headed Nord. I don't know what is more blunt, her personality or her shield. She didn't say much as we talked, but I know that she will supports me but she will not come out right and say it.

Athis was the next member I met with. A Dunmer, he is full of himself, he speaks before he thinks, Athis is skilled at smaller weapons, prefering to use daggers and swords over more unwieldy weapons like axes and maces. It brings a smile to my face as I remember over hearing a discussion between Farkas and him about their battle style. Athis told Farkas that he could get ten small cuts in the time it took to swing Farkas' great sword. Farkas' rebuttal was simple, 'I need only one swing to cleave you in twain." That silenced Athis. He may be trouble, but I know he is not foolish enough to try something that would get him killed. I will use him as a scout as we head out on our campaigns.

Torvar is a strange one, when he is not drunk he is sleeping. When he is awake he forgets things, he supports me being the new Harbinger. I will need to find away to get him to stay sober, and he may make a good warrior after all.

I already know that the Inner Circle members support me.

Vilkas will be a good adviser to me, I respect his knowledge and his good heart, I know that he will not be afraid to let me know if I lead the Companions down the wrong path, and will offer advice on how to correct it.

Farkas is a bear of a Nord, I am glad he is on my side, as long as I have the loyalty of his brother Vilkas, Farkas will be loyal to me.

Aela, is the one I will marry, I know she supports me, and I think I see that she loves me as well. I notice her body language as she turns to me when I enter a room, the way she enjoys my company.

I will by the vacant house in Whiterun for us, but I don't think now is the time to ask her to marry me just yet.


	14. 29th of Last Seed

Loredas 29th of Last Seed

Early Morning.

Yesterday after speaking with the members. I asked Vilkas if he had anything he needed help with.

Some members of a rich family were traveling and was beset by giant near Whiterun and in their haste to flee they left behind a Steel Greatsword and he wanted me to get it. I thought that he was crazy, me going into a Giant's territory, but as Harbinger I could not refuse.

The Giant were to the south west of Whiterun at the base of the mountain. I cautiously approached the Giant's territory, the Giant looked at me and didn't move to attack nor retreat. After a time he got bored of me and walked the other way. I surveyed the area and saw a large chest, I figured that if I was a Giant I would throw my spoils into there. The Giant having lost interest in me I hurried to the chest, hoping that it would stay that way. The chest's lock was pried open and not functional, the hinges barely held on. I guess the Giant used his great strength to force the chest open. I threw back the lid and peered inside, glinting in the mid day sun the sword awaited besides the sword was a tome like the mages use to learn spells, Candlelight was embossed on the cover.

I looked around nervously for the Giant, he was looking the other way scratching his back with his massive club. I liberated the great sword and the tome from their prison and ran like hell. Slowing only after I had put plenty of distance between me and the Giant and making sure he was not following me.

I gave the sword to Vilkas and he paid me for my work. I was curious about the tome I had found and when I opened it the book burst into a great light and when the light dissipated I had gained the knowledge of the spell, Looking for more work I went to find Farkas to see if he had any tasks for me.

His task had surprised me, he told me that he had been thinking, and he told me that he wanted to live and die like a true Nord. He wanted to be like Kodlak and be cleansed. I told him that I respected his decisions and would accompany him on this journey.

We first went to the Room of the Harbinger and retrieved a witch's head from the locker that I had moved the heads to, the magic of the head preserving them perfectly.

I looked at the map and saw that there was a small road that lead away from Winterhold, and asked what Farkas thought about taking a wagon to Winterhold and then proceeding on foot from there. He said that he was not a thinker and would follow with what ever I thought was best. The wagoner was more than pleased to take us there. I slept through most of the trip, but I am pretty sure that Farkas didn't sleep a wink.

We arrived in Winterhold shortly after dusk had set in and made our way to Ysgramor's tomb. I brought Farkas up the path of heroes so he could see what he missed, he still got skittish at where he last left us, I assured him that all the spiders were dead and he hesitantly followed.

At the Flame of the Harbringer I asked him if this is what he truly wanted, I gave him the head and he tossed it in. As with Kodlak, Farkas' beast spirit was given form. The beast was strong like Farkas and was hard to put down but eventually we were victorious. Farkas was relieved to be free of the beast blood and told me that he will be staying for a time to truly take in what the tomb had to offer. I smiled at him and turned to leave, he put his large hand on my shoulder and thanked me for what I did for him. I let him know that it was my pleasure to help out my fellow Shield Sibling.

The trip back to Whiterun would have be perilous in the dark but thanks to the spell that I learned earlier it made the trip less treacherous. The sun had since risen when I finally reached the halls of Jorrvaskr. Stumbling to my room with fatigue I recorded the days events and drifted off to sleep.


	15. 30th of Last Seed

Sundas 30th of Last Seed

Mid Morning

The sun had gone down when I arrived. Having rested on the ride over I made my way to where the Falmer were rumored to be. On the way I came up upon a few specimens of the fauna of Skyrim, and slew them when they attacked me.

I soon found myself overlooking a deep pit. I looked into it and saw that it was deep, but not so deep that I would be injured from the fall howeverI would not be getting out the way I came.

I took the leap and found myself in a tunnel cut through the Ice. After following the tunnel a short distant a pale creature jumped out at me from the darkness. It was making weird sounds, like some one was trying to clear out their thought of phlegm.

I blocked a few of his blows, he got lucky with one and managed to cut me. The coward poisoned his blade, it was a weak poison but still enough to cause me some pain. I slew the monster and was able to get a good look at it.

I assumed it is a male.

His eyes were sealed shut, the skin was pale and it had pointy ears like an elf. His sword was made out of some scales, like that of a large bug. He wore very little armor but still put up quite a fight.

I will need to be more careful around these things.

Deeper into the cave I found another pit, this one looked safe as well. Taking the leap of faith I found myself in a ruin.

Its walls were a light brown with a bronze colored embossed metal embedded in some parts of the walls.

Further down in the ruins, I was ambushed by three of the Falmer, they almost got me, I had to retreat and heal up and then take them one by one.

After spending way too much time in the ruins I found my way to where they creatures kept their loot. Opening the chest revealed that it held the bow. I retrieved it and made my way out of the ruins into a cave system that eventually lead out to the open air of Skyrim.

Traveling during the night I finally arrived back in Whiterun mid morning. Giving the bow back to Vilkas I went to my room to record the days events and fall asleep for a few hours.


	16. 31st of Last Seed

Mondas 31st of Last Seed.

Mid Afternoon

I was able to get a few hours of rest and went to get something to eat in the main hall. I was approached by Vilkas. He thanked me for what I did for his brother and he wondered if I would be willing to do it for him. I smiled and let him know that it would be my pleasure to aid him in this endeavor.

After retrieving a witch head from the foot locker we made our way to where the wagoner normally stayed. He smiled and saw us approach and guess that we were going to Winterhold again. I chuckled and confirmed that was our destination. He offered to take us there for half price. I chuckled again and told him that I will be paying him the standard rate. I gave him the coins and we started the trip.

It was well into night fall when we arrived at our destination. Vilkas was worried about the trip in the night. I smiled at him and cast the Candlelight spell that I have came to rely on. He told me that he was not one for magic but he had to agree that this spell had its usefulness.

The trip to the tomb was uneventful we were ambushed by two Saber Cats and both were slain easily.

When we finally arrived at the Tomb I took Vilkas up the same path that I took his brother. Reaching the Flame of the Harbinger I asked Vilkas if he was sure he wanted to be free of the blessing. He sighed and told him that he had seen the change in his brother and wanted that change for himself.

I instructed him to cast the witch's head into the flame and as before with Kodlak and Farkas. Vilkas' wolf spirit was given form and we were able to dispatch it. He thanked me and told me that his mind was clear, that he was not always thinking of the hunt. That he could breathe deeper and not smell my heart beating. As with Farkas, Vilkas opted to stay behind and commune again.

I looked around the tomb and made my way back the way we came. When I got to stand before Ysgramor I looked up into his face and spoke to him. I let him know that I will not be coming back unless Aela wished to. I asked him to watch over Kodlak for me, and that he would recruit Farkas and Vilkas into Ysgramor's ranks of the Companions in Sovngarde. After making my peace I left the tomb probably never to return.

The trip back to Whiterun was pretty plain. I was able to avoid most of the bandit hideouts and made it back to Whiterun in the mid afternoon. As per my regular routine I record the days events and fall asleep.


	17. 1st of HeartFire

Tirdas 1st of Heartfire.

Early Evening

I awoke late this morning and decided to take it easy for a change.

I made my way to the Skyforge and spoke with Eorlund. He let me know that the forge seemed more alive ever since Kodlak's funeral. I decided to take a look.

As I gazed into the flames I began to see images of ancient Nords working the forge, the visions were so vivid that I was able to see them craft the Ancient armor and weapons.

Having seen how to craft the Ancient Weapons I decided that I should try. Heading back into the Hall of Jorrvaskr to retrieve my previous sword from the weapon rack. When I had my old blade I went back to the Skyforge and worked the blade as I saw in the vision.

When complete the blade of the sword had a different feel to it, it felt lighter despite the extra metal added to it. It took a sharper edge than before. Eorlund wanted to see my new sword and smiled, saying that it was just as good as what he makes and that he could not wait to see what else I would craft. He chuckled and let me know that I may surpass him one day in the arts of smithing and he will be proud when that day comes.

Having crafted a better sword to the Skyforge Steel blade that I previously carried, I went off in search of Farkas to give him my old blade since he had seemed to have misplaced his previous blade and was using an inferior iron sword. He accepted my sword after I told him that his Harbinger wants him to have this sword.

Still finding the day young I decided that today was the day that I was going to buy the vacant house in Whiterun. I found the Steward near the Jarl and bought the house from him.

He gave me a Key and called Lydia to him and gave her a key to the house as well. Lydia had been staying at Dragonsreach from the time I was named Thane and she was assigned to me as my Housecarl. We made the short trip to my new home together.

The house looked well enough on the outside, strong solid walls, well maintained roof but, on the inside was another story. The home was sparse of any furnishings save for two beds in the upper loft area and a table in the main room. Everything was covered in a layer of dust and there were cobwebs hanging from the rafters.

Lydia and I surveyed the sleeping accommodations and found that there was a small room in the loft that was sealed by a door. We found the room to be clean, I smiled and turned to Lydia and told her that this would be her room. She appeared happy to have a place to call home.

I soon made my way back to traveling the streets of Whiterun. I heard a Redguard couple arguing about a sword and starving the family. When they headed different ways I spoke with the male. He told me that his name was Amren and his father's sword was stolen from his family along time ago and he finally tracked it to a bandit cave near Whiterun and asked if I would get it for him. I smiled and told him that I would go retrieve it if I had the time.

Leaving Amren I headed up to speak with the Steward again to see if my house could be improved. He gave me a book that had information about the improvements that could be purchased and installed. After telling him that I wanted the bedroom to be improved I headed out of Whiterun to get Amren's sword.

The bandit camp was just a small distance north of Whiterun. It was called Halted Stream Camp. The resistance was meager at best, the bandits died quickly. Making my way through the cavern systems and slaying all that was foolish enough to attack me. I soon came to a chest, opening the chest found a sword matching Amren's description and strapped it to my belt.

When I turned to leave I noticed that I was actually in a iron ore mine. I went to work with my pick axe and started to liberate the ore. When I had sufficient amount of ore I headed back to Whiterun.

I spoke with Adrianne to see if she needed anything crafted for her shop. She asked how much ore I found and then gave me a work order. It took me most of the afternoon to complete the order but when I had finished I had a better understanding of the way of the Smith's hammer.

It was getting late when I found Amren. He was grateful when I returned his sword.

Having made the delivery I headed to the Halls of Jorrvaskr and decided to write in my journal and head off to bed.


	18. 3rd of HeartFire

Turdas 3rd of Heart Fire.

Early morning

I spent the entirety of yesterday with Aela. I was asleep in my bed when Aela woke me up. She let me know that she had been looking through Skjor's things and found a book that she had not seen before.

In the book it described three items of power that were blessed by Hircine. It was said that these totems were keys to unlocking the true power of the beast blood. Aela said that one of her contacts got wind of where one of the totems was and asked me if I wanted to go with her to find it. I got dressed and headed out with her.

The totem was rumored to be in a cave called Clearspring Tarn. We made our way out of Whiterun and when I was going to speak with the wagoner she took my hand and smiled. She told me that she would rather walk with me. I blushed and we started to the destination.

We traveled along the main road heading east then north. When we approached the location of the Ritual stone,Aela let me know that there was a hunter's trail nearby that would take us up and over the mountain making it a quicker trip.

I told her to take the lead, I admit that it was just so I could take in the view of her back side.

During the trip we came upon a few specimens of Skyrim's Fauna. A few Saber Cats, a bear, and a couple trolls. Each beast was easily dispatched and Aela spent some time taking their pelts saying that we could make some money from them.

It was past noon when we finally found the cave, it was a small cavern that was home to a Troll. Aela took down the Troll from range while I ran in in for the kill. The Totem was stashed in a Chest, it looked like bottom quarter of a humans femur and I could feel its power.

Having retrieved the totem we made our way north towards Windhelm where Aela suggested what we could take a wagon back to Whiterun. I saw that there was wisdom in her words and made our way.

On our way we were beset by a Dunmer in red and black leather armor. He wielded a steel dagger and sword. When he attacked he shouted something a like "For the Brotherhood," he didn't put up much of a fight. After he was dead I checked his body and found a note saying that he was paid to kill me that some one didn't want me alive. Aela looked at the note and chuckled saying that I make strange enemies.

The rest of the trip was fairly mundane until the dragon attacked. Aela was quick with her bow and caused enough damage with her arrows that the beast could not fly. When he was on the ground I put an end to the beast and absorbed its soul.

We soon came to the stables of Windhelm and asked the wagoner to take us back to Whiterun. Aela sat across from me. During the trip Aela confronted me, she asked me when I was going to ask her to marry me. I stammered and lost my wits for a moment. When my wits returned, I told her that I didn't know that she was interested in me. She chuckled and move to sit besides me, she told me that I was either the most dense or worst liar in all of Skyrim. I looked at her and smiled as I draped my arm on her shoulder. She rested her head on my chest, I told her that I would marry her when I had a home that was worthy of her, she gave out a small chortle of laughter before telling me that any place that she lived with me would be a wonderful place.

I asked Aela how many more of these Totems there were out there, thinking a moment she replied saying that there should be two more to find. I leaned in and kissed her lips, after the kiss I told her that when we had found all of them we will celebrate that event with our wedding. She let out a happy sigh and leaned up and kissed my lips again. I felt the heat of her burning passion she felt for me, and I could feel my well up with in me. After we had kissed she rested her head against my armored chest and fell asleep I soon fell asleep after.

The sun was still down when the wagoner woke us. Aela took the lead and headed into the Underforge. I placed the totem on one of the empty altars and prayed to it. I felt my beast blood grow stronger. I kissed Aela on the cheek before heading to my room.

While in my room I looked at the books that were amassed. One book in particular drew my attention, when I opened it I beheld that the book was a manual on how to make armor similar to the ancient Dwemer. It said that Dwemer armor and weapons were stronger than steel. I may make myself a set in the future. After we have completed Skjor's final errand.


	19. 4th of Heartfire

Fredas 4th of Heartfire

Late Evening

Yesterday, Aela sent me on another errand, a bear had found its way into a house in Riften. I really am starting to think that the guards are just for show, but I digress.

I took a wagon to Riften, the ride there took half the day, killing the bear less than a few minutes and the other half of the day sleeping during the wagon ride back. It was morning when I arrived.

Aela gave me another task when reported to her that the bear was dead. She wanted me to clear out a cave of beasts near Whiterun that have been attacking travelers. I took the Job and headed out. Aela told me that the cave was to the north east of Whiterun and was full of Trolls.

I made it to the cave in good time, the trolls were easily enough to dispatch for trolls. The return trip was uneventful as well. I went to report to Aela and she said that another totem was located.

A hunter that camped out at Greenspring Hollow had found one of the totems and Aela wanted to come with me to find it. The Hollow was a decent distance to the north west of Whiterun, just west of Dustmans Cairn.

When we came upon the camp we found a Saber Cat was feasting on the flesh of one of the hunters the other hunter was dead and untouched. Having caught our scent the Saber Cat turned and leapt at me, I dodged the beast and attacked him from behind while Aela was shooting arrows at its front. With the beast dead we looked about the camp and found a locked chest. Using only one lock pick to subvert the lock of the chest, we found the totem waiting for us.

The totem was shaped like a small drum, a wolf's head was painted on the front, as with before I felt the strength in the object. Aela and I went to the Underforge and placed the object in the alter.

The day was still young I went to speak with the steward and purchased some more furnishings for my house. I had enough money to purchase all but one set of the renaming sets.

I went to find Aela again looking for work. She was notified that there was a Snow Saber Cat that invaded a home in Winterhold and wanted me to slay it. I told her that that beast was as good as dead. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, I saw her blush and I blushed with her.

The wagon ride to Winterhold was uneventful as always, I don't know how it is possible that the wagons rides I take are always so peaceful but I am not one to complain.

It was past the setting of the sun when I arrived in Winterhold, the guards pointed me to the home that had the invader. I slew the Snow Saber Cat and left its carcass.

I was tired and decided to spend the night in the local Inn. I spoke with the Innkeeper's wive and she let me know that there was a drunk Norde named Ranmir that had not paid his debt. I agreed to speak with him.

I told him that a true Nord is honorable and an honorable person always pays his debts. He agreed with me and wanted me to tell the Innkeeper's wife that he will pay the debts. The Innkeeper's wife tried to pay me with a few of Ranmir's things, I refused the equipment and asked if I could just spend the night here on the house for one night. She agreed that it would be a suitable payment.

I will head out first thing tomorrow morning to report to Aela my love that the beast is dead.


	20. 5th of Heartfire

Loredas 5th of Heartfire.

Late Evening

I woke up early in the morning and headed following the main road. A group of conjures sent their summoned skeletons to attack me. The Skeletons were slain quickly.

I was annoyed at them and unleashed the power of the beast's blood. It felt good to tear into them with my claws and teeth. They put up very little fight and were quite tasty.

After I had cleared out the group I headed to Windhelm avoiding the main roads. When the beast blood left me I was close to the stables. I went to the Wagoner and paid him to take me to Whiterun.

It was getting dark when I finally arrived. I reported to Aela and she paid me for my work. I leaned in and kissed her deeply and told her that I there was something that I needed to buy before I headed off to bed.

I found the Steward and purchased the last set of furnishings in my house and went to my room to rest for the night after recording the days events.


	21. 6th of Heartfire

Sundas 6th of Heartfire

Late Afternoon

I finally proposed to Aela, well not exactly proposed but I did wear my Amulet of Mara and she let me know that she wanted to marry me and that I wanted to marry her.

But I am getting ahead of myself. I was dreaming of my love when she woke me and told me that she found the remaining totem. It was in a cavern system to the south west of Whiterun and she wanted us to get it. I got dressed in my armor and headed out with her.

It didn't take long for us to get to the cave that held the Totem. The cavern was called Brittleshin Pass. The place stunk of necromancy and a few skeletons were guarding the cave.

Aela's arrows were somewhat not effective on the skeletons but I was quick with my sword and shattered the undead into piles of bones.

The path lead up a spiral ramp, at the top of the ramp was a chest, I went to open the chest, an ice bolt exploded on the wall besides my head. I turned to see the Necromancer casting another spell, that he never got off. Aela made his throat sprout an arrow, and my sword cleaved off his head at the neck.

I went back to the chest and found inside the last Totem of Hircine. This totem was the skull of an average sized wolf with a few feathers attached to it.

The trip back was not worth mentioning but in the Underforge was another matter. I gave Aela the Totem to place on the altar. When her back was turned I put on the Amulet of Mara and called her name after she had placed the Totem. She turned and saw the Amulet, tears started to fall down her cheeks as she hurried to embrace me. I returned the embrace and kissed her lips passionately.

I asked Aela if she was interested in me, she nodded and said that she was more than interested. She asked me if I was interested in her. I kissed her again and told her that I love her that I wanted to be wed to her. We held the embrace for a long while, she finally told me that I needed to go to Riften and prepare the wedding. I kissed her one final time and headed out of the Underforge.

I headed to Breezehome my house and checked to see if it was ready. I gave Lydia the good news. She was happy to hear that I had found love, and told me that she would attend the wedding.

Took some time to write in the Journal before heading off to catch the Wagon to Riften.


	22. 7th of Heartfire

Morndas 7th of Heartfire

Late Evening

It was past midnight when the wagon arrived at Riften. I didn't want to wake the Head Priest of Mara. So I decided to head north to a Dwemer ruin that I had passed on the way many times in the wagon.

The moon was still in the air and the night felt good. Heading from the main road and I let loose my beast blood and made the trip. It felt good to tear into a few trolls that happened to be in the wrong place and wrong time.

When I got close to the ruins the power left me. I headed up the stairs that were made of stone to a bronze-like door. The Wagoner told me when I passed the ruins he said that it was called Mzulft and that it no one had explored it to his knowledge.

Beyond that door was a storeroom, a few items made from Dwemer metal were scattered about. The book that I read said that Dwemer metal scraps could be smelted into usable ingots. So I took all the larger pieces. In another room I found plenty of already smelted ingots of the strange metal.

After getting enough of the metal bits I made my way back to Riften. It was morning when I entered the Temple of Mara and spoke with the Head Priest. He was pleased to hear that I had found a person that I wanted to marry. He told me that the wedding will happen on the morrow.

The day was young so I took the Wagon back to Whiterun. I stopped at the smelter behind Warmaiden and melted down the metal bits into usable ingots After completing that task I deposited the ingots in a chest in my home. Then, I went to retrieve Aela so we could ride together back to the temple. Aela is currently sleeping besides me as we make the journey. I know that life with her will be most wonderful.


	23. 9th of Heartfire

Middas 9th of Last Seed.

Early Morning

Yesterday Aela and I finally got married. We arrived in Riften early in the morning. She went on ahead and sent me off to wait a while before going to the temple with her. After spending an hour or so in the tavern I made my way to the temple.

I was greeted in the temple with a wonderful sight. The remaining companions had come to see us married. When I looked to Aela I was filled with love. I stood with Aela in front of the altar as the High Priest lead us in our vows and then we were married now and forever.

After the wedding Aela and I headed out in the wilds. We found a nice place and sat down to talk. Aela sat on my lap. I kissed her neck and asked her how she liked being married to me. She told me that she had been dreaming of it for quite some time.

She moved a hand to rest between my legs and asked me where I got the wolf's cock. I blushed and told her that I was born with it. She smiled then she frowned and got off my lap and turned to face me.

She got a somber expression on her face and sighed. She told me that I needed to know what happened when I first gained the beast blood. She told me that I attacked Skjor and threw him up against the wall and knocked him out. Aela feared for her life and fled out of the side exit of the Underforge. She told me that I chased her almost all the way to Gallow's Rock and her time in the beast form ran out. Aela was still in her armor but didn't believe in small clothes. She looked around for me and could not see me then I burst out of now wear and tackled her and forced myself on her. She told me that I took her maidenhood from her.

I was ashamed and I looked down and then bowed my head and apologized to her. For causing her pain, for raping her, for knocking out Skjor. She placed a hand under my chin and raised my head so I looked into her eyes and she kissed my lips. Aela told me that she loved it, that her father made her promise before he died that she would not give her maidenhood to any one, that he wanted it to be taken from her. He knew that Aela was strong that no man would ever be strong enough to force her. Aela chuckled and smiled, "He was right, no man was strong enough to take it." ,she leaned up and kissed my lips, "it took a woman. A lovely and beautiful women."

She got up and looked at me and chuckled, she asked me if I wanted to make love with her again. I nodded and rose to my feet, to my surprise she started to run off and she shouted that I had to catcher her first. I ran after her and she transformed into the beast from my dreams and ran off, I hurried behind.

I soon caught up with her and tackled her, we wrestled for a few moments, she would get free of my embrace and run off again, with me taking up the chase. This continued for some time and eventually she stopped running and stopped trying to be free of her embrace. I could smell her, she was in heat and I wanted to be in her. We made love there in the forest.

When the beast form left us we were still basking in the afterglow of what had transpired. We stayed in the embrace lying on the in our armor. She chuckled and said that we should head back. I got up first and helped her up.

It getting dark when we were still some distance away from Whiterun. Aela took my hand and lead me off the trail into a copse of trees. The ground was soft the stars were bright above.

I went to make a fire using my sword to cut kindling and when I had enough wood I struck a some flint against a dagger that I kept in my boot and when the flame was roaring. She pulled me to embrace her again. Aela looked into my eyes, I saw her love in them, she told me that she wanted to feel me in her in this form. I kissed her deeply as we helped each other out of our armor. We made sweet love, it was better than we had when we were in our feral forms. When we finished we fell asleep in each others arms.

The sun was starting to rise when we woke up. I kissed her lips once more and helped her into her armor and she helped me into mine. It was still early in the morning when we past through the gates of Whiterun, the shops were just starting to open.

I led her to Breezehome, we were greeted by Lydia and Aela smiled. I introduced them to each other. I told Aela that Lydia was sworn to my service since I was the Thane of Whiterun. I asked Lydia if she would serve Aela. Lydia smiled and told me that it would be an honor to protect my wife when I am gone.

We dismissed Lydia to go about her duties. Aela told me that it was a good house and that she would start a store to keep her busy in my absence. I chuckled and nuzzled her.

I took Aela's hand and lead her up the stairs to where I kept the Shield of Ysgramor and where the Dwemer Metal Ingots were. I gave her the shield and she gasped when she saw it. I told her that it was Ysgramor's Shield and she started to cry happy tears and thanked me for the gift. I asked her if he wanted to help me with making myself a new set of armor.

She stepped back and looked at me, she was confused. I told her that this was Skjor's armor and we had completed his errand, that we should put his spirit to rest and retire his armor. Aela nodded in agreement, she helped me carry the Dwemer medal ingots to the Skyforge. I modified the plans that I had read earlier so that the armor better fit a female form. After we made the me the Dwemer armor, she helped me carry the armor to my room in Jorrvaskr.

While in my room old room she helped me out Skjor's armor and when I was out of the armor she pushed me onto the bed and had her way with me. When she got her fill she helped me into my Dwemer armor.

She told me that she was going back home to Breezehome. I will go and see if Eorlund could use Skjor's armor for anything or dispose of his armor in a fashion that is worthy of a man of Skjor's spirit.


End file.
